Válvula de Escape
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: Imagine-se apaixonado (a) pela sua melhor amiga (o). Situação complicada? Agora imagine que este melhor amigo (a), e você, tem o mesmo sexo. Quer saber como termina esta estória? Então leia! Slash (RemusSirius)


**Válvula de Escape **

No número 12 de Grimmauld Place, mais especificamente, no quarto de Sirius Black, encontrava-se Remo Lupin, que ficou encarregado de separar todos os objetos não-mágicos de Sirius para mandar para Harry; essa foi a maneira que o bruxo encontrou para ajudar o afilhado de um de seus melhores amigos a amenizar um pouco desse sentimento tão ruim e doloroso: a saudade.

Colocou uma caixa de papelão sobre a cama; metade dessa grande caixa já estava cheia. Remo, já satisfeito com o que tinha achado nas gavetas do armário, caminhou até a estante, onde havia vários exemplares de livros, inclusive...

- História da Magia... Não acredito que Sirius guardou este livro! – estava tão admirado que nem reparou que havia pensado em voz alta.

Feliz de ter em mãos o exemplar do livro que Sirius usava na época em que estudava em Hogwarts, Remo o folheou. Ria sozinho ao ver cada página amarelada daquele livro; História da Magia era a aula que Remo e seus amigos mais detestavam - o professor tinha o dom de fazer qualquer um pegar no sono com apenas cinco minutos de aula.

Para passar o tempo, Tiago desenhava no livro do amigo – dos quatro, este era o que desenhava melhor -, Remo e Pedro tentavam fazer o mesmo – mas eram péssimos; o máximo que conseguiam eram os famosos 'bonecos palitos'-, enquanto Sirius ou pegava no sono, ou escrevia em seu próprio livro.

Numa das páginas, Remo encontrou um desenho que Tiago fez: era ele pegando o pomo. Na outra – esta quando o bruxo viu, riu mais ainda -, estava uma caricatura dos quatro Marotos, todos com sua forma humana, porém com alguns detalhes de animais: Remo tinha orelhas e um rabo peludo; Tiago tinha chifres enormes; Sirius tinha orelhas, rabo e estava roendo um osso; Pedro tinha dentes enormes. Algumas folhas depois, o bruxo encontrou uma página inteirinha escrita por Sirius. Na página inteira havia as palavras: _Que tédio!_ E, mais adiante, Remo encontrou a própria letra: _Sei que isso é maldade, mas, às vezes, eu gostaria que esse professor morresse. _Abaixo, encontrava-se a letra de Pedro: _Ele já está morto, Aluado! _Novamente Lupin: _Oh, é mesmo. Quando estou com sono não consigo raciocinar direito! _Continuou a folhear o livro, quando um pergaminho velho caiu no chão.

Remo ficou intrigado com aquele pergaminho. Deixou o livro em cima da cama e pegou o papel. Examinou-o. Definitivamente aquilo não poderia ser só um pergaminho velho. Sirius _nunca_ guardaria um pedaço de pergaminho em branco. Aliás Tiago não deixaria Sirius guardar um pedaço de pergaminho em branco; ele sempre pegava os pergaminhos dos amigos – pois os seus sempre acabavam primeiro - para desenhar.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Remo. _Será que Sirius...?_ Sem pensar mais, Remo pegou a varinha que estava em suas vestes, apontou para o tal pergaminho e disse: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_. Nada aconteceu. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquele pergaminho e o Mapa dos Marotos tinham alguma semelhança. Insatisfeito com o resultado, continuou: _Casa dos Gritos… Pedro… Tiago… Remo… Aluado… Pontas… Almofadinhas… Rabicho… Marotos!_ Nada. Quando ia desistir, viu o livro que estava repousando em cima da cama, e tentou por uma última vez: _História da Magia...?_

Rapidamente, várias letras começaram a aparecer no pergaminho, formando palavras e em seguida frases:

_Sou Sirius Black e tenho um grande problema: sou homem. _

_Ok, o que pode ter de errado em ser um homem? Bem, se você gosta de pessoas do mesmo sexo - assim como eu - ser homem É sim um grande problema, já que normalmente temos a grande "sorte" de gostar justamente de heterossexuais! _

_Isto já aconteceu comigo, aliás, isto está acontecendo comigo: estou apaixonado por um heterossexual, e pior... estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo... _

_Bem, eu nunca fui de escrever diários e similares, meu intuito não é começar a escrever um, agora... só queria desabafar e, como não contei sobre a minha opção sexual para ninguém - tenho certeza de que, se contasse, além de virar piada de muitos alunos de Hogwarts, perderia a amizade dos meus amigos -, a solução que encontrei foi escrever neste pergaminho._

_Por que desabafar agora? Bem, porque há um tempo atrás, não resisti e o beijei... Não consegui guardar isso só para mim... tenho que me abrir, seja falando ou escrevendo... Bem, deixe-me começar pelo começo:_

_Tiago Potter. Meu melhor amigo e meu amor platônico. Sei que só tenho quinze anos, e que para muitos sou muito jovem para dizer o que é amor e mais jovem ainda para escolher se gosto de meninos ou meninas. Mas isto é fato: AMO Tiago Potter, mesmo sabendo que ele ama Lílian Evans, mesmo sabendo que para ele, eu sou, e sempre serei, seu melhor amigo. Nada mais. _

_Demorei a perceber este amor. Na verdade, eu demorei não para notá-lo e sim para aceitá-lo. Quero dizer, eu achei aquilo tudo muito estranho, a princípio... achei que talvez estivesse misturando os sentimentos... comecei a inventar vários argumentos para explicar aquele sentimento... e então, quando vi que nenhuma dessas explicações era plausível, quando vi que me sentia mal ao esconder este sentimento tão forte... percebi que era sério. Percebi que era amor. Foi quando assumi o meu amor por Tiago, que aquilo aconteceu. _

_Fui passar o Natal na casa de Tiago – sempre escolhíamos ficar em Hogwarts durante as festas, mas Aluado ia passar o feriado com a sua família; Pedro... bem, ele ia viajar para Portugal, ou algo assim... confesso que não dei muita atenção; e os Potter insistiram tanto para que Tiago e eu ficássemos com eles, que resolvemos não permanecer no castelo. _

_Estava tudo ótimo: a comida, as conversas... Aliás, os Potter são ótimos! É impossível não se sentir em casa, em família, estando com eles. Bem, apesar de eles serem muito simpáticos e divertidos, eles não são tão liberais assim. Não estou me referindo a homossexualidade – até porque eu não sei qual é a opinião deles sobre este assunto -, estou falando de bebidas; Tiago e eu tivemos que beber suco de abóbora a noite toda, pois ainda somos menores... É óbvio que furtamos algumas garrafas de Firewhisky, para tomarmos clandestinamente. _

_Tiago e eu, fomos até o quarto dele para tomar as seis garrafas que furtamos - não nos preocupamos com a possibilidade dos Potter sentirem falta dessas garrafas, pois os Potter já estavam alegrinhos demais para perceber coisas fúteis como meia dúzia de bebidas alcoólicas desaparecidas. Então, assim que chegamos num lugar seguro – ou seja, longe de qualquer adulto -, abrimos duas garrafas, brindamos ao Natal, e cada um bebeu sua respectiva garrafa, no gargalo mesmo. _

_Bem, no final da primeira garrafa eu já não estava em meu estado normal, muito menos meu amigo. Agora, se não estávamos normais tomando apenas uma garrafa, imagine como ficamos depois da terceira... Aquele dia, certamente, eu atingi o ápice dos porres! _

_Hum... terminando a terceira garrafa, tanto Tiago quanto eu ficamos praticamente dopados. Meu raciocínio já não era o mesmo, conseqüentemente. Não consegui me controlar como fazia em todas as vezes que ficava a sós com Tiago: aproveitei que estávamos próximos um do outro (estávamos sentados no chão, ao lado da cama de Tiago), e o beijei._

_Não, não foi um beijo no rosto... foi na boca mesmo! Talvez, fosse pela surpresa, talvez porque seu raciocínio também estivesse muito lento... o fato é que Tiago correspondeu ao beijo - e este foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida! -, mas, em seguida, Tiago me empurrou com violência, dizendo para que nunca mais fizesse aquilo com ele. E, depois disso, passou a palma de sua mão sobre a boca, limpando-a com nojo, indo embora logo depois - e este, sem dúvida nenhuma, foi um dos piores momentos de minha vida. _

_Esperei Tiago voltar. Afinal, aquele era o quarto dele, uma hora ou outra ele teria que voltar. Mas isto não aconteceu. Ele não apareceu e, mesmo que ele tivesse aparecido, eu não teria o notado, pois, assim que Tiago saiu do quarto, me deitei no chão e comecei a chorar. Nunca tinha imaginado que Tiago pudesse ser tão cruel comigo algum dia, nunca tinha imaginado que ele chegaria a me agredir. Chorei, chorei porque sabia que aquele seria o fim de nossa amizade, chorei porque sabia que Tiago não iria me aceitar, não iria me dar uma chance... Chorei porque sabia que em breve todos em Hogwarts saberiam, chorei porque minha família saberia - tudo bem, eu os odeio, mas acontece que não odeio a todos e ficaria muito chateado caso soubesse que minha prima favorita, Andrômeda, deixaria de falar comigo. Chorei tanto, que acabei adormecendo, por isso acho que se Tiago tivesse passado por lá eu não teria notado, já que meu sono é pesado._

_O dia amanheceu. Acordei com uma terrível dor-de-cabeça. Parecia que um trasgo havia acertado em cheio a minha cabeça com um daqueles porretes que eles geralmente usam. _

_Mesmo com essa dor, consegui pensar e, antes que a Sra. Potter chegasse, tratei de dar um sumiço nas garrafas: as escondi num compartimento secreto que Tiago tinha feito no fundo do armário. Levantei-me, fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho horrível com água fria - para ver se eu acordava – e desci para a cozinha, para o café-da-manhã._

_Tiago estava lá, assim como todos os Potter, por esse motivo resolvi que não seria a melhor hora para falar com ele. Sim, eu tinha resolvido ter uma conversa com Tiago – pensei até no que falaria para ele enquanto tomava banho -, contaria ao meu amigo toda a verdade; que eu tinha beijado-no porque tinha bebido demais… provavelmente, tinha confundido-no com uma garota – tudo bem, esta não era a verdadeira verdade, Tiago não se parece com uma garota, mas tenho certeza de que ele acreditaria nesta desculpa, já que Raphael Tuller, um garoto da Lufa-lufa, certa vez beijou sua irmã pensando ser a sua namorada; ele estava totalmente bêbado -, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Eu não podia chegar do nada e dizer "Tiago, eu o beijei ontem pois, como estava bêbado, não consegui controlar os meus impulsos... A verdade é que eu te amo"! Além do mais, eu prefiro mil vezes ter apenas a amizade de Tiago do que perdê-la e, sinceramente, acho que não teria coragem o suficiente para enfrentar tudo e todos, assumindo que sou homossexual e que estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. _

_Eu sei... Que espécie de grifinório eu sou? Onde está a minha coragem quando mais preciso dela? _

_E lá estava Tiago evitando me olhar. Provavelmente ainda estava com raiva do que tinha acontecido ontem. Por achar que ele ainda estava zangado, resolvi sentar-me à distância. _

_A Sra. Potter notou que estávamos muito calados na mesa. Mas Tiago só disse que isso era conseqüência do dia agitado que tinha sido o anterior, que ainda estávamos muito cansados... Mas o que a Sra. Potter não esperava era que aquele "cansaço" se prolongasse e durasse mais alguns dias. _

_Sim, durante toda a minha estadia na casa dos Potter, Tiago não ousou nem sequer dizer coisas banais como "me passa a manteiga" ou "dá licença" para mim. Tentei me explicar várias vezes, mas Tiago vivia fugindo. Aquilo estava me deixando mal. Por vezes desejei saber fazer o feitiço para alterar a memória e, principalmente, desejei não ser menor, pois assim poderia fazer feitiços fora da escola. Assim, Tiago voltaria a falar comigo como antes. _

_Finalmente chegara o dia em que voltaríamos para Hogwarts. Finalmente aqueles terríveis dias de festas tinham terminado._

_Encontramos Pedro e Remo numa das cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts. Conversamos por um bom tempo sobre esses dias em que estivemos separados. Ah, e eu estava enganado quanto a Pedro. Só naquela hora percebi que ele tinha ido para a África e não para Portugal! _

_Embora Remo e Pedro estivessem felizes e cheios de assunto, eu tive que sair daquela cabine; Tiago continuava a me evitar e eu já estava ficando irritado - mais cedo ou mais tarde o restante dos Marotos perceberia, e iriam começar a nos questionar. Então, para evitar essa saia justa, eu saí. Disse que ia ao banheiro._

_E na verdade acabei indo mesmo. Não estava com vontade de usar o banheiro, mas por falta de opção o banheiro foi o único lugar que restou. Digo falta de opção, pois não queria passar pelo restante das cabines a procura de alguns amigos; definitivamente eu não estava numa hora boa para conversas e brincadeiras. _

_Cheguei no banheiro, me olhei, sai de lá. Resolvi procurar pelo carrinho de doces. Não estava na hora do carrinho chegar, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para não estar na mesma cabine que Tiago. _

_Estava andando pelo corredor quando me encontrei com Hilary Ell – uma Corvinal que sempre teve uma quedinha por mim. Acho que isso começou desde o primeiro momento em que me viu; ela havia esbarrado em mim (ela estava atrasada e corria como louca pelo corredor), e eu a ajudei com os livros que ela carregava e que, devido ao encontrão, acabaram espalhados pelo chão. _

_Ela me cumprimentou e do nada uma idéia maluca passou pela minha cabeça. Idéia esta que logo pus em pratica: comecei a corresponder os flertes da Hilary. _

_Apesar de não sentir nada por ela além de uma ligeira amizade, e apesar de saber que eu estava errando ao pensar em usá-la, eu tive que fazer aquilo. Tive que assediá-la, tive que beijá-la (ignorando completamente a repulsa que sentia__), tive__ que tocá-la... Tive que fazer tudo isso para que Tiago pensasse que eu não era o que na verdade sou. _

_E, depois que Tiago me viu beijando Hilary, ele realmente começou a falar comigo novamente (que filho da puta). E depois que boatos começaram a surgir sobre um certo casal que ficou... hum... mais à vontade em uma das cabines vazias do Expresso – o que não era mentira, e certamente fora Hilary quem o espalhara -, Tiago voltou a falar comigo normalmente. Parecia que aquela cena na noite de Natal tinha sido apagada da memória dele. _

_Infelizmente, esse relacionamento não durou apenas quatro dias. Digo infelizmente porque eu realmente queria que desse certo, tinha esperanças de que, de alguma forma, Hilary me fizesse gostar dela, gostar de garotas... Mas isso não aconteceu. Tive que terminar com ela, pois não agüentava mais. Analogicamente falando, estar com Hilary era a mesma coisa de que comer jiló; você sabe que faz bem (se não fosse ela, eu não estaria falando normalmente com Tiago), mas evita de comê-lo, pois apesar de fazer bem tem um gosto horrível! Nada contra Hilary, ela é um amor... mas sinceramente, ou eu terminava com esse namorico, ou acabaria socando-a; não agüentava mais aquela garota grudada em mim! _

_Terminei. Graças a Merlin a reação dela não foi ruim; eu fui um cavalheiro naquele momento, pois sei como é doloroso levar um fora de quem você gosta. De uma maneira sutil, disse que não dava mais para ficarmos juntos e que eu era jovem demais para me prender a uma pessoa. Bem, depois disso, Hilary não olhou mais na minha cara. Mas isto é compreensivo. _

_Sentia-me aliviado por estar finalmente livre. Mas, infelizmente, essa sensação de liberdade não durou muito: tanto Tiago quanto os outros Marotos acharam estranhíssimo esse rompimento, principalmente quando perceberam que não havia um motivo concreto para o fim do namoro. Tiago novamente estava estranho comigo. Não era igual da primeira vez, pois agora pelo menos ele falava comigo... Então, para que aquele clima chato não recomeçasse, comecei a beijar todas as garotas que davam em cima de mim - sem querer ser arrogante como Tiago, mas havia muitas garotas a fim de mim! _

_Gabrielly, Jéssica, Rosy, Marcela, Adriana, Samantha, Cindy, Anna, Larissa, Roberta, Paula, Mary, Eileen, Mariana, Cláudia, Laura, Maysa, Ellis... Beijei tantas garotas que, num certo momento, não lembrava mais nem qual era o nome delas! Ficava com cada uma no máximo por três dias, depois disso, minha tolerância acabava. Bem, pelo menos esse sacrifício servira para trazer Tiago de volta. Não creio que ele irá duvidar da minha sexualidade novamente. O engraçado disso era que quanto mais garotas eu beijava, quanto mais cafajeste eu era (sim, porque eu não vejo outro adjetivo a me aplicar a não ser esse), mais apareciam garotas interessadas em mim!_

_Sinto-me péssimo quanto à minha vida amorosa. Vivo uma vida de mentiras, não me sinto bem com isso, mas tenho que mantê-la. Infelizmente, após três semanas, continuo a amar mais ainda o meu melhor amigo, e nenhuma das garotas me fez mudar. Eu realmente tinha esperanças de que tudo isso fosse apenas uma fase. Mas pelo jeito não é..._

_Sabe, me sinto BEM melhor agora que desabafei..._

Remo ficou paralisado ao terminar de ler aquelas palavras. Lia e relia para ver se não tinha entendido errado. Apesar de ver que era aquilo que estava escrito, Remo não conseguia acreditar que aquela época em que Sirius ficava com várias garotas era mentira. Sirius não gostava de nenhuma delas... ele gostava de Tiago. Tiago! O bruxo sentiu um ódio tremendo por tudo aquilo. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão tolo nos últimos dias.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Então, decidido, ia amassar aquele maldito pergaminho, quando todas aquelas palavras haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a outras. Ficou surpreso e, então, recomeçou a ler:

_Horas, dias, semanas, meses e anos se passaram desde a última vez que escrevi neste pergaminho. Várias coisas aconteceram e, para minha infelicidade, a maioria delas foram coisas ruins... Enfim, não falarei sobre tudo, pois não quero relembrar fatos tão dolorosos. O único que gostaria de pôr aqui é a morte dos Potter (não, não os pais de Tiago – embora eles tenham morrido também -, estou me referindo a Tiago e Lílian. Sim, finalmente Tiago a conquistou e, embora eu me sentisse triste com isso, não conseguia sentir ódio nem ciúme. Lílian era uma garota adorável! E eles faziam um belo par.). E, devido a estas mortes, fui buscar o culpado - que por acaso era Pedro, um de nossos amigos! E acabei passando anos preso em Azkaban._

_Enfim, após Hogwarts resolvi desistir dessa história de "garanhão", afinal de contas, Tiago já tinha provas mais do que suficientes de que eu não sou homossexual (há!, até parece...). Claro que essa decisão, de não ficar mais com todas as mulheres que me disserem "bom dia" resultou em muitas perguntas. Eu apenas disse que tinha resolvido me dar uma folga – o que não deixava de ser verdade, não agüentava mais ter que beijá-las. Sinceramente não sei como agüentei tantos anos fazendo isso em Hogwarts... ah, lembrei, foi por causa do Tiago. _

_Bem, depois do casamento, realmente percebi que Tiago e eu nunca teríamos chances. Na verdade eu sabia disso há um bom tempo, mas só naquele momento isto foi entrar na minha cabeça. Fiquei arrasado, não minto, mas tive muito tempo para esquecer isso em Azkaban. _

_Quando fugi de Azkaban, e fugi mais uma vez, agora de Hogwarts (é uma longa história... que não estou nem um pouco a fim de escrever, já que a idéia deste pergaminho é falar sobre a minha verdadeira sexualidade, fato que, até hoje, eu não contei a ninguém... sim, passaram-se anos e eu continuo o mesmo covarde em relação a este assunto), já havia esquecido completamente Tiago, digo, esquecido aquele sentimento que sentia por ele. Não sei quando ele se foi, acho que o amor de dissipou aos poucos._

_O fato mais estranho não foi o amor que eu sentia por Tiago ter sumido, e sim o fato de eu ter me apaixonado por outra pessoa justo quando achava que isso não aconteceria mais. E este sentimento chegou meio que de mansinho, eu só havia percebido sua presença quando já era tarde demais para pensar em alguma maneira de removê-lo (como se existisse alguma). E o mais bizarro de toda esta história é que me apaixonei justamente pelo meu outro melhor amigo: Remo Lupin._

_É... tudo outra vez._

_Sabe, quando o revi, depois de tanto tempo, lá na Casa dos Gritos, eu senti alguma coisa, mas na hora não assemelhei aquele pulo que meu coração deu com amor. Depois daquele dia, depois que Lupin percebeu que eu não era o culpado pela morte dos Potter e sim Pedro, nossa amizade se fortaleceu mais ainda. É engraçado, mas eu tinha a sensação de que nunca havia me separado dele, de que nunca tinha estado tantos anos longe dele, sem sequer pronunciar uma palavra. Parecia que tínhamos acabado de terminar Hogwarts... éramos amigos como antes. _

_Voltei a morar em minha antiga casa – na verdade estou nela agora. Até o momento não acredito que deixei este pergaminho aqui, no ninho das cobras; por sorte ninguém descobriu que tinha algo no pergaminho, por sorte ninguém mexeu em minhas coisas, acho que eles tinham nojo de mim por ter escolhido o lado dos bonzinhos._

_Enfim, voltei a morar na minha antiga casa e Remo veio morar aqui também. Fiquei feliz com isso, pois acho que não suportaria viver nesta casa sozinho, apenas com o Monstro, nosso elfo doméstico que, infelizmente, ainda se encontra por aqui. _

_O que vou falar agora pode parecer loucura, mas eu realmente acho que estou sendo correspondido! Quero dizer, na maior parte do tempo em que estivemos a sós aqui, aconteceram pequenos gestos. Veja bem, teve uma vez em que eu e Remo estávamos conversando, relembrando mais uma vez os velhos tempos e, de alguma forma, quando dei por mim, estávamos um segurando a mão do outro e Remo fazia carinho na palma da minha mão. Não sei quem foi que segurou primeiro a mão de quem, não sei o que se passou pela cabeça de Remo... Bem, agora eu nunca saberei, já que, no momento em que o encarei, Tonks e Minerva tocaram a maldita campainha e o retrato de minha mãe começou a berrar novamente._

_Outra vez, estávamos limpando um dos quartos, o que há pouco tempo foi ocupado por Fred e Jorge, e eu percebi que Remo observava cada movimento meu. E não me importei com isso. Eu gostei. Houve uma hora em que Remo e eu estávamos muito próximos - ambos estávamos desocupando o armário -, novamente nossos olhos se encontraram, e então Molly surgiu na porta._

_No mesmo dia, quando estávamos descansando após um dia longo de limpeza (sim, eu sai de Azkaban para virar uma droga de elfo-doméstico, a única coisa que fazia era limpar, limpar e limpar! Mas isto não vem ao caso), eu sentei-me em uma das poltronas da sala para tomar um pouco de suco de abóbora (depois daquele incidente com Tiago, nunca mais tomei um gole sequer de bebida alcoólica). Remo, que estava sentado numa outra poltrona a minha frente, disse que estava com sede. Falei para ele que havia uma garrafa na cozinha (ok, não foi algo muito delicado de se dizer, mas eu não queria deixar transparecer o que realmente sentia por ele, não estava disposto a repetir o que fiz há anos atrás, e não estava com vontade de ter que arranjar várias garotas em seguida para que ele voltasse a falar comigo), mas Remo não foi buscar um copo nem uma garrafa lá na cozinha. Pelo contrário, ele levantou-se, sentou-se em um dos braços da minha poltrona, pegou o copo de minhas mãos, sorriu, deu um gole, e disse que estava com preguiça de descer até a cozinha. E então dividimos o mesmo copo! Eu sei que o que vou dizer a seguir é criancice, mas a minha saliva estava lá, e ele não se importou! Praticamente nos beijamos. Que estupidez! Vou riscar isso. _

_E houveram vários e vários momentos iguais a este. Bem, talvez eu esteja me iludindo, mas estando iludido ou não, uma coisa é fato: eu realmente estou apaixonado por Remo. E o interessante é que o que sinto por Remo é completamente diferente do que o que eu sentia por Tiago... é mais forte, mais intenso. Eu só consigo achar uma explicação para tudo isso: talvez o que eu havia sentido por Tiago tenha sido apenas uma paixão. Aquele sentimento, que começa do nada e já começa forte, tão forte, mas que, do mesmo jeito que chega, desaparece; do nada. Dessa vez tenho certeza absoluta de que eu realmente estou amando. _

_É tão gostoso amar alguém. Sentir seu coração palpitar toda vez que a pessoa se aproxima. Ficar feliz pelo resto do dia só por ter falado com essa pessoa, só por ver que essa pessoa te tratou bem... Isto eu nunca senti por Tiago, aquilo era só desejo, com Remo não, é mais que desejo. Tenho vontade de estar ao lado dele pelo resto de nossas vidas, mas não só tendo-o ao meu lado para beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, e sim para conversarmos, brincarmos como brincamos até hoje, rirmos juntos, envelhecermos juntos._

_Só o fato de estar ao lado dele já me deixa satisfeito. Gostaria às vezes de poder sentir o gosto de seus lábios, gostaria de animá-lo com os meus beijos quando o vejo tão triste e abatido quando a lua cheia está próxima, gostaria de dividir a mesma cama que ele, nem que seja só para dormir: só de sentir o calor de seu corpo tão próximo do meu, só de saber que ele está bem ali, ao meu lado... isto já me deixaria realizado. _

_Embora eu tenha quase certeza de que sou correspondido, não tentarei fazer nada. Porque eu tenho quase certeza, e não certeza absoluta! Isto significa que há chances de eu me dar muito mal nisso tudo. E eu não estou disposto de estragar essa coisa tão bonita, não sei se conseguiria viver sabendo que Remo sentiria ódio de mim, por amá-lo mais do que como amigo. Não quero que ele me odeie._

_E, mais uma vez, estou aqui... desabafando... _

Só ao ler as últimas palavras do pergaminho foi que Remo notou que este estava úmido, e só depois de sentir lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto e caírem sobre o papel foi que percebeu que o pergaminho estava úmido por sua causa, porque estava chorando.

Chorando por ter perdido seu grande amigo, chorando por ter perdido o seu amor, sem nem ao menos ter dito a Sirius que ele estava certo: seu amor era correspondido.

Sentiu raiva de si por ter sido tão sutil ao tentar conquistá-lo. Agora não havia como recuperar o tempo perdido... Acabara-se, antes mesmo de ter começado.

Tudo isso por causa de sua maldita insegurança. Sentia-se tão inseguro quanto Sirius. Na verdade, sabia _exatamente_ como o amigo se sentia; ele também tinha medo de perder a amizade dele... ele também tinha medo de falar sobre sua homossexualidade com qualquer pessoa... ele também sofrera muito quando era jovem - na época de Hogwarts - não só porque fosse um lobisomem, mas porque amava seu melhor amigo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, este foi o primeiro slash que escrevi (só avisei agora, porque sabia que se colocasse no começo da fic, ai sim ninguém iria ler... ahahaha), enfim, como é o primeiro slash que escrevo gostaria MUITO que comentassem a respeito.

Ah, vale lembrar que, eu resolvi escrever esta fic, só para pegar no pé de alguém que falou mal de slash e que por tabela, acabou ofendendo meus amigos que são homossexuais...

Bom, queria também agradecer a minha beta Ameria, que foi maravilhosa! É isso. Beijokas!

* * *

**Disclaimer** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.


End file.
